


Mission Success

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Only One Bed, Sensei wu low-key ships them, the mission is literally so irrelevant idc about it lmao, they're adorable I can't-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: When Sensei Wu sends Jay and Cole on a mission, they never expected to come out of it as boyfriends. <3
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Mission Success

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally falling so hard back into the ninjago fandom lmaooo  
> like??? what is this?? 2014??

~~~~~

The day started with Sensei Wu calling them for a meeting.

All of the ninja gathered in his room, sitting crosslegged on the floor while they waited for his instruction. They had been overwhelmed with multiple tasks during the past week, but ‘ninja never quit.’

Finally, Sensei Wu spoke. “I’ve received word of possible gang activity in Ninjago city. I need two volunteers to go and investigate.”

None of the ninja spoke up. They were all exhausted and needed rest, but now there was another task they had to do?

Finally, Jay raised his hand. “I can go,” he said tiredly.

Sensei Wu nodded his approval. “This trip will likely extend far into the night, which is why I’ve booked a hotel room at the Unso hotel for you to stay at after the mission is complete.”

The Unso hotel was a luxurious five star resort that had recently opened, and at the mention of its name all the ninja began eagerly volunteering.

“Oh come on,” whined Jay over the bickering of his teammates.

“Quiet,” ordered Sensei Wu, “since Jay volunteered first, I will let him pick his partner.”

“If you pick me, I’ll do your chores for a week,” said Kai, winking as he spoke.

“I’ll do them for two weeks,” bargained Lloyd.

Zane leaned over to Nya. “Is this hotel really that incredible?”

“It’s supposed to be,” she answered with a shrug, “but I don’t really care to visit. I just want a good nights rest without having to worry about catching gang members.”

As Kai and Lloyd argued over doing chores, Cole stayed silent. He didn’t know what he had to offer, although a night at a snazzy hotel did sound enticing.

He also wouldn’t mind the extra time with Jay.

Cole’s feelings for his friend had undergone plenty of changes over the years. When they first met, the two boys instantly clicked. They eventually grew to be best friends, but their time at the tournament split them apart. Afterwards, when they had made up, Cole realized that he felt differently about Jay than he had before. 

He had a crush on him.

Cole didn’t like to deal with his feelings. Instead, he tried burying them under strenuous exercise and lots of cake. 

Jay’s voice suddenly snapped him out of his memories.

“I choose Cole,” he said.

Cole blinked. Jay chose him? 

“Aw come on,” muttered Kai.

Nya stood up to stretch. “If that’s all over, then I’m going to bed.”

“I shall retire as well,” said Zane.

“Nya just wants to go call her girlfriend,” teased Kai.

Nya’s face turned red. “We’re just friends!”

Kai cocked an eyebrow. “That’s not what Skylor told me.”

“Goodnight!” Nya slammed the door behind her.

Sensei Wu motioned to Jay and Cole. “You two, stay with me for the mission briefing. The rest of you, leave.”

“Okay, okay,” said Kai, slowly standing up.

As Kai and Lloyd left the room, Cole could hear them discussing which video games to play, now that they had free time.

“This mission shouldn’t be very hard,” said Sensei Wu, snapping Cole’s attention back to their task, “all I need you to do is capture the leader of the gang and turn him over to the commissioner. The other members should quit the gang once they see that their leader is behind bars.”

“Alright,” Jay cracked his knuckles, “this should be fun!”

~~~~~

“This is not fun,” whined Jay.

He and Cole were perched on top of a roof overlooking the main park. Cole’s legs dangled over the edge of the building, swinging slightly. Their intel had said that the leader of the gang would be meeting someone in the park that night. They had been waiting for two hours, but so far no one had shown up.

Cole didn’t mind the wait, but he could tell that Jay was anxious to leave.

“It’s freezing,” said Jay, “and my butt hurts from sitting so long.”

He had left his hood on the bounty, but now wished he brought it along. The frigid air whipped at his face, bringing tears to his blue eyes.

“You could sit on my lap if you want,” Cole offered, then immediately regretted his words. Why did he say that?

Jay’s face had turned pink, but whether it was from blushing or from the wind, Cole couldn’t tell.

“I mean,” Cole tried explaining, “it would be more comfortable than the cement? And I could help keep you warm.”

Jay’s face softened as he nodded. “Thanks Cole, that’s sweet of you.”

He scooted closer to the earth ninja until he was able to crawl into his lap. Jay leaned his head against Coles’s muscled chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Cole gently lowered his chin until it was resting on top of Jay’s curly hair.

The ninja had always been comfortable around each other, never hesitant to hug each other and display physical affection. But this somehow felt different. Cole felt as though he had crossed a line, but Jay didn’t seem to mind.

The blue ninja was relaxed against his chest. Cole wrapped his arms around him, pulling him even closer.

“You comfortable?” he asked.

“Yeah,” breathed Jay.

A comfortable silence fell over them as the two boys sat under the starry sky. Cole’s eyes roamed over the park below them, searching for any sign of the gang leader. Suddenly, he spotted a small movement. His grip on Jay instinctively tightened as if wanting to protect him.

“Look,” Cole whispered.

Jay turned his head, peering down at a shadowy figure in the grass. “Is that him?”

“Looks like it,” Cole confirmed.

Jay groaned as he slid off of Cole’s lap. He stretched before brandishing his nunchucks. “Let’s go get this guy, then I need sleep.”

Cole yawned in agreement. Reaching toward his back, he unhooked his scythe with one swift motion. 

The two ninja leapt into the air before forming their whirlwinds and spinning down to the ground. Cole landed in a crouched position, right in front of the man they had come to arrest. Jay landed next to his teammate, nunchucks brandished.

The man yelped and fell backwards, tripping on his own feet. After that, the fight didn’t last long. Within the hour, the gang leader had been tied up and delivered to the commissioner. 

“Thanks for the help boys,” he said gruffly.

Jay stretched his arms, stifling a yawn as he did so. “No problem!” He turned to Cole. “What do you say we head on over to the hotel?”

Cole rubbed his sore arms. “Sounds good.”

~~~~~

Their hotel room was incredible, to say the least.

A high ceiling stretched above the lavishly furnished room. Plants hung from the walls, providing bright splashes of colour. Plush carpet covered the floor and the room smelled faintly of sweet grass. The blankets on the bed were creamy and soft.

“Wait, only one bed?” Jay asked.

It was a large bed, but nevertheless, still just one. 

Cole groaned. “I should have known Sensei wouldn’t know how to book a room properly. I mean, has he ever even held a phone?”

Although he was more than happy to have the opportunity to cuddle with his crush, Cole didn’t want to make Jay uncomfortable. He glanced around the room before spotting a low couch. “I can sleep on the couch, I don’t mind.”

Jay bit his lip. “I’m fine with sharing the bed. And I want you to sleep well. We deserve one good nights sleep and I don’t think the couch will give you that.”

Cole smiled softly. “Thanks Jay. We’ve shared beds before anyway.”

Jay laughed, somewhat nervously. “Yeah, we have. Well, I’m going to go shower.”

While Jay was in the bathroom, Cole sprawled out on the cushioned bed. His muscles ached from training earlier that day, but he was comfortable now. His crush wasn’t going away anytime soon and he wondered if Jay could possibly feel the same way about him.

Groaning, Cole rolled over on his stomach. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about Jay and his soft curly hair, his stupid freckled face, his sparkling blue eyes. Cole was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it.

When Jay emerged from showering, Cole quickly retreated into the bathroom. “It’s just for one night,” he muttered to himself. Being with Jay for so long was making his heart do strange things.

Cole finished quickly and when he exited the bathroom he found Jay, curled on top of the bed, already asleep. Cole shook his head, smiling at Jay’s sleeping form. Gently, Cole picked up his friend, holding him close to his chest. Jay was light, Cole already knew that, but the way he fit in his arms was perfect. As if he was made for them.

He slid Jay underneath the blankets, before crawling in beside him. “Goodnight,” Cole whispered.

~~~~~

When Jay awoke it was still nighttime. Glancing at the bedside clock, he saw that it was three in the morning. Good, they still had time to sleep. Jay yawned, rolled over, and found himself face-to-face with Cole.

The other ninja was still sleeping, his mouth slightly open and his dark hair a mess around his head. Jay flushed at being so close; their noses were nearly touching. Cole shifted in his sleep before throwing an arm around Jay, pulling him towards his warm chest.

Jay froze. Apparently Cole liked to cuddle. Once he got over the initial shock, Jay relaxed into Cole’s arms. They were thick with muscle, but also soft and comforting. Cole’s head rested on top of Jay’s. Being held so close, bodies wrapped around each other, was a sweet experience.

Jay fell asleep with his head on Cole’s chest.

~~~~~

Cole woke first, when morning finally came. The first thing he registered was warmth. The second was that he was spooning Jay.

The smaller ninja fit perfectly in his arms, his curly head pressed close. Cole relished the feeling of holding him, knowing that it couldn’t last forever. He let out a small exhale.

“I love you Jay,” he murmured.

Jay stirred, turning around to face Cole. His blue eyes were bright and a soft smile spread across his face. “You do?”

Cole’s mouth parted as he scrambled for something to say. All that came out was, “you’re awake?”

“I have been for some time.”

“Oh,” was all Cole managed to say.

“Yeah,” said Jay, in a soft tone, his freckled face tilted to look up at Cole, “and I’ve been thinking.”

“That must have been hard,” teased Cole.

Jay laughed. “Shut up,” he said, giving Cole a light push. “Anyway, I realized something last night.”

Cole’s heart began beating faster. Jay felt so warm in his arms, although he looked a little embarrassed.

“Well,” Jay continued, “what I realized, is that I love you too.”

A smile broke across Cole’s face; he couldn’t help it. His best friend, and crush, just admitted to liking Cole back. This day couldn’t get any better.

Jay leaned even closer to Cole, bumping their noses together. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

When their lips met, fireworks went off in Cole’s head. Jay just fit so perfectly with him, he wondered why they hadn’t done this before. One of Cole’s hands reached behind Jay’s head to draw him even closer, the other stroked his cheek softly.

Jay pulled back, his brilliant blue eyes meeting Cole’s darker ones, then said four words that made Cole’s heart sing.

“I love you, Cole.”

~~~~~

They finally returned to the Bounty, several hours later.

“How was the mission?” Lloyd asked.

Jay glanced at Cole, a smile playing on his lips. “It went great! Better than I expected even.”

A faint blush rose to Cole’s cheeks, hopefully no one noticed.

Kai slung an arm around Jay’s shoulders. “Next time, take me along to a fancy hotel.”

“Haha, no thanks, I’ll take Cole again.”

“Come on,” whined Kai, “I’m way more fun than he is!”

“Maybe,” agreed Jay, “but I’d rather spend time with my boyfriend than you.”

Kai was shocked into silence for a moment, before smiling slyly at Cole. “Ah, so you finally made a move!”

“Congratulations on your relationship,” said Zane warmly.

“Aren’t they cute together?” Lloyd said to Nya, who nodded her agreement.

Sensei Wu smiled as he crossed his arms below his beard. “I see the mission was a success then.”

“Wait,” said Cole, “you tried to get us together, through a mission?”

“Some mysteries are best left unsolved.”

As Sensei Wu strode away, Jay hooked his arm through Cole’s.

“I’m glad we’re together,” he said, beaming up at Cole.

Cole leaned down to press his lips against Jay’s.

“Me too, Jay.”

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I can write a little fluff,,,as a treat
> 
> My school: what about me?
> 
> Me: FLUFFFFF


End file.
